


Get Happy

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was stressed; he was horny; and damn it, he needed to take matters in hand before he went completely mental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Wilson/?, new" at [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s [Porn Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) ([here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=21895389#t21895389)).

God, it had been a crappy week. A lot of work, a lot of stress, House’s insanity vortex dancing on the aggravating side of the line rather than the amusing. Wilson had had to cancel dinner on Tuesday and again on Thursday, which had meant no stress relief in the form of either laughter or breathless pleasure of another kind.

He was stressed; he was horny; and damn it, he needed to take matters in hand before he went completely mental. Apartment door shut behind him, he shrugged off his coat, threw his briefcase in the direction of its normal spot, and practically ran to his bedroom.

Stupid laced shoes, stupid belt, _forget the damn tie; who cares?_ He flopped backwards on the bed still dressed from the waist up, boxers slid to his knees, feet warm inside dark wool socks. Good enough.

Cupping his balls with both hands, he teased his dick up with his thumbs. It didn’t take much, no, not much at all, and then he grabbed on with a tight, tight fist and tugged. _Nngh_. Too hard, too tight to maintain but oh, for just that one tug, exactly what he needed.

He shoved his other hand under the pillows for the conveniently tucked-away lube. He wanted this tight and slick and now. No waiting, no teasing, just get happy and get done.

Cool and soothing and yes, getting very happy now, hand sliding up and down, fingers rolling, occasional catch of a pubic hair but nothing too distracting, yes, building, yes, focusing, yes, tight and concentrated and –

“Sweet!”

Jerking in surprise, Wilson’s hand clamped shut in a very wrong way, and he had to let go entirely. “Kutner,” he choked out.

“Yeah,” Kutner replied, sliding onto the bed, shirt halfway off already. “Why’d you stop?” The shirt came up and off and flew to who-knows-where. “That was hot; keep going.”

Wilson blinked. “You surprised me.” He reached out to pull his boyfriend of three weeks toward him, and was stunned when his hands were batted away.

“Nuh-uh. Keep going, just you. It’s hot.”

“But…” Wilson was utterly confused. “By myself?” None of his wives, girlfriends, or previous boyfriends (well, male one-night stands) had ever _encouraged_ him to masturbate.

Kutner was sitting cross-legged on the bed, top button on his pants flicked open, looking down at Wilson. “Yeah,” Kutner said, alight with the joy that had first drawn Wilson to him. “I want to watch.”

“You don’t think it’s, um,” – what had Julie called it when she’d caught him at it, after that long weekend apart? – “cheating?”

Kutner laughed. “To touch yourself? Hell, no. And even if I’d ever thought that about masturbation before –” Kutner’s voice deepened abruptly as his eyes blazed into Wilson’s. “Dude, I have severe trouble keeping my hands off you. There’s no way I’d expect _you_ to keep your hands off you.”

Wilson grinned, and spread his legs farther apart, and kept his eyes on Kutner’s handsome face for as long as he could.


End file.
